


Sky High

by Adavisa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Mild Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: If you've seen the show then you know how this story ends. The beginning and the middle are a bit more fun.





	Sky High

The last time they'd been together was rough and Kozik had been sore for two days afterward, but Tig hadn't cared all that much. A hard fight in the ring had left them both bleeding and tending their injuries in the dingy clubhouse bathroom when their continued banter had driven him crazy and he'd pushed Koz against the sink, grabbing the sides of the other man's jeans and yanking them down. 

“Oh you think you've got what it takes,” Kozik taunted as Tig went for his own belt.

“Guess you're about to find out, aren't you” Tig had snarled back. Kozik didn't protest or argue so Tig continued his mission, yanking down Kozik's SAMCRO boxers to reveal a tan that you only get from nude sunbathing. 

They'd been at each other's throats since Clay had called Koz down from Tacoma. Their shared history both in and out of the bedroom, along with their egos had been too much to house under one clubhouse roof. They were both only surprised it hadn't come to blows before tonight. That's sort of how they work. 

Tig spit on his fingers and roughly shoved two inside Kozik, causing the blonde to grunt. “No lube,” Tig said unapologetically. 

“Shut up,” Koz said through clenched teeth. 

So Tig shut up and began to thrust and scissor his fingers inside Kozik in a minute attempt to prepare him for what was to come. After a few moments of prep Tig reached into.his pocket and pulled out a condom. Dropping his pants and ripping the foil open, he rolled the lubricated latex over his generous length and positioned himself at Kozik's entrance. 

Kozik tensed as Tig pushed inside him, but forced himself to relax into the sharp burn as Tig ignored the hiss of breath that escaped between his teeth. “That all you got,” he taunted as he pushed himself back on Tig's impalement. 

Apparently it wasn't, because Tig gave a rough snap of his hips that caused Kozik to audibly gasp, which in turn made Tig smirk. Tig paused for only a moment when he bottomed out, before setting a brutal pace that might have made a less stubborn man cry for mercy. Kozik was just stubborn enough to not cry out, and just twisted enough that the remainder of the burning had hardened him completely. 

Kozik reached down and started stroking himself, causing Tig to bark out a harsh laugh. “You're just as twisted as me, aten't you, you little fucker?” 

Kozik couldn't deny that some of his kinks were a little on the twisted side. He enjoyed Tig's taunts and the almost abusive brand of fucking too much to even try denying it, so he kept his mouth shut and his hand moving furiously. 

As if reading Koz's thoughts, Tig increased both the pace and brutality of his thrusts. The inadequate lubrication on the condom was walking a fine line between orgasmic and just too much when Tig hit his prostate just right and Kozik spilled himself across the small counter top. 

“That's right,” Tig taunted. “Who's your Daddy?” 

Kozik grunted as Tig gave one final hard thrust and emptied himself into the condom. He stayed buried inside Kozik as he continued to twitch, giving small thrusts as he rode out his own orgasm.

Tig pulled out and stood up straighter. He tossed the condom into the trash can beaide the toilet and patted Kozik's ass as the blonde bent to pul his panta up and fix his clothes. “We'll have to do that again some time,” he said as he buckled his belt. 

Three days later, just as Kozik was no longer gritting his teeth as he rode his Harley, the Lobos blew everything sky high.


End file.
